Love in the Unknown
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: A 15 year old Alyciana Hope has the BEST guy friend EVER! For Christmas, guess what her present was? Hint: Major Ghost Adventures fun. Have an idea yet? Horrifying adventures, awesome friendships and absolute love. What more can a girl ask for? (Pronounced: Aly-She-Ah-Nah)


Chapter One

~How the hell does a broken heart~

Alyciana Hope was a young girl of 15.

She didn't have very many friends as most people, and their mothers, found her quite odd.

No, she didn't have any physical deformities or mental disabilities, but when she was younger, the nuns from the orphanage often found her talking to the "walls."

When asked what she was doing, she always responded with a "nothing sister" and they'd respond by telling her to go straight to her rooms, get down on her knees, and pray to the Lord for him to deliver her from whatever devilry was ailing her and hope he responds.

The nuns were VERY strict and God fearing, so anything out of the norm was sent from the devil.

Actually though, none of it was anything demonic.

No nothing like that at all.

Instead the truth was, was that little Alyciana could see and communicate with ghosts.

Nothing too amazing, but she could talk to the people whom had passed on while in the orphanage.

She wasn't totally friendless though.

€Flashback Start€

One family had come to the orphanage to adopt a girl and every girl was gathered up and made to stand in a line, everyone except for young Alyciana.

She was made to stand at the back of the room in a dark corner by the nuns that were a little TOO superstitious.

When the couple came, many could see that they were filthy rich.

All of the girls that thought that they DESERVED to be rich started to stand straighter and puff out their chests and, once again, all except Alyciana.

Behind the couple, a small boy, no older than Aly was, followed his parents through the door.

They looked over the girls that they could see.

They discussed them to each other and thought that none of them would do because even though they were rich, they weren't snobbish and that's what they saw.

"Are you sure there aren't any more girls here?" They asked.

The nuns just looked around nervously then responded.

"W-well… there IS just one m-more, b-b-but I'm sure you wouldn't want her. S-she's possessed by the devil she is." One of them stated.

"Oh nonsense, bring her here. Maybe she will be the one." The lady said.

The nuns grimaced.

They really didn't want to, but they also didn't want to lose the money this adoption could possibly bring them.

"MISS ALYCIANA! Front and center girl, before I box your ears in." The oldest looking nun snapped at her.

The little boy noticed a small shadow moving in the corner and went over to it.

"H-hello, my name is Calvin. What's yours?" He asked her timidly.

She looked at him quivering slightly, and then responded.

"M-m-my n-name's Alyciana. You have a nice name." She said.

While this was happening, the parents were watching the exchange with contented looks on their faces.

"Ma'am?" They said to one nun.

"We'd like to adopt HER." They said together.

They were smiling brightly and staring at the elderly nun.

She got a scowl on her face.

"Why'd you want that one? She's got the devil inside her. Always speaking to the space and not other children. Why not one of these OTHER FINE girls?" She asked the couple scathingly.

The couple GLARED at her.

"WE WANT THAT GIRL. None other will do. Now where are her adoption papers? We want to take her as soon as possible." They said angrily.

All of the other snooty girls huffed and started to complain while the nuns just stared gob-smacked at the young couple.

Finally the head nun snapped out of it.

"Fine. ALYCIANA! Go get your things. You will no longer be required to be here." She snapped at the girl.

Alyciana smiled widely and raced off to pack what little she owned.

This was a start to a great life.

Hopefully it would last.

When she got back, the adoption was final and the couple and the boy known as Calvin were waiting for her.

Once the mother saw how little she had, she decided that it would be a good thing for them to go shopping.

They could both tell that the child had not been treated very well.

Hopefully they could rectify that and give her a home.

When they got to their home, Aly thought that it was cool.

The house wasn't overly large or expensive looking, nor was it a shack.

Instead it was a HOME.

Neither large nor small, but just right for them.

They got into the house and it had four bedrooms and 2 ½ baths.

There was a large kitchen/dining room and a normal sized family room.

The couple turned to Alyciana and told her, "There are two rooms upstairs for you to pick from. Calvin? Can you show her which ones? Maybe help her choose?" They asked him.

Calvin nodded and shyly took her hand to lead her up the stairs.

€End Of Flashback€

Alyciana finally had a family.

~Get back together when it's torn apart~

End of Chapter One


End file.
